Hostage
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: Oneshot for Waldron82... hope you enjoy. John is held hostage by Randy... sexiness ensues


**A/N: Finally managed to find some time to write and thought I'd write the oneshot for Waldron82. Sorry it's taken so long. I should also say the story moved away from the original idea you gave me, but not my much. When I got to writing it just started flowing so I went with it. Hope you (and everyone else) enjoy it.**

"You okay with this?"

Randy couldn't see the face of the deep toned man, and he was happy with that. These type of deals were made in dark alleys or at the back of a seedy bar. Actually for Randy he preferred to do business over the phone but you couldn't always swing it that way.

"Job's a job. I take what I can get," Randy said, eyeing the manila envelope sat on the table in front of his customer.

"He's high up and well known. You'll need to keep a low profile," the man insisted, trying to educate Randy. Man he hated that. Randy had been doing this for eleven years but because he was younger they presumed he didn't know anything.

"You came to me because you've heard I'm the best," Randy said helping himself to the envelope. "Trust that I know what I'm doing."

He left the table at that point and as he exited the bar he opened the envelope to see who the target was. He was mildly surprised at the face looking back at him, but not completely. The guy was the son of a billionaire; no doubt this was a small part of a longer term scheme to get at the father's wealth. It didn't worry Randy, he was hired to kidnap the son and that's what he was going to do.

After walking a couple of blocks down the road, he jumped into his convertible and hit the road.

"Might as well do this tonight," he said to himself before pulling out his cellphone and calling his associate. "Need a change of scenery? I have a job."

By early morning, Randy was shattered. The previous night had gone smoothly but it was still a long night. In all honesty, his boyfriend had worn him out the previous night and he could have easily had an early night to recover from their exertions.

He entered the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine, in ten minutes he would be sipping his favourite blend and feeling alive again. Stepping out into his longue he couldn't stop the smirk which slid across his face. He did like seeing a man tied up. It was such a turn on. It was probably more of a turn on when he was tied to a bed by his boyfriend, but as long as someone was tied up, he didn't worry.

He stalked over to him and couldn't resist running his nails across the back of exposed neck, grazing up into the short hair at the back of his neck. His hostage jerked away from the touch and Randy stopped for a moment. He shouldn't be doing it; he just couldn't resist the temptation. Just as he was about to touch him again, he heard the coffee machine beep.

Disappearing back into the kitchen, he poured himself and his guest a mug of coffee each. He went back into the longue and put the second mug on the coffee table in front of him. He went around the other side of the table and put his feet up and sipped at his coffee. Randy made eye contact with his guest and could see how shocked, annoyed and desperate the man was.

"After I finish my drink, if you answer some questions, I might let you have a drink," Randy said.

"It'll be cold," the bound man said, looking away from his captive.

"I can always take it away," Randy said blowing on his coffee to cool it slightly before taking a big gulp. He really did need coffee first thing in the morning.

"NO… cold will be fine," he said.

"So, John, why do you think you're here?" Randy asked.

"Because my father is rich and someone wants his money," John said without hesitating. No doubt it wasn't the first time he had been used as a pawn in his father's dealings.

"And you're the way to get that money?" Randy asked.

"You tell me," John snapped. "You're the one who kidnapped me."

"I don't ask questions; I was hired to take you, and that's what I did."

"Why do you even care then?" John asked, confusion flooding his eyes.

"Because I like to know who I'm dealing with."

"Fine, but if I tell you, I get to drink that coffee while it's hot," he bargained.

"Sounds like a deal."

"I'm gay… by the looks of your photos over there, so are you... my father doesn't approve and likes to keep me under control. I'm his ill son. I'm waiting to be shipped off to some clinic to make me straight," John explained.

"Sounds delightful," Randy said tapping a sip of his drink. "What has this got to do with anything?"

"When people want his money, they threaten to expose me as his son."

"This isn't Victorian times John, people aren't offended by people being gay," Randy said a little amused.

"No, but some of the things I like to get up to, probably won't go down well," John said. "When I get to go out, I like to have a good time. Usually get it on with someone, in the club, get chucked out with the piece of ass I found and we have finish it off in the alleyway nearby. Sometimes I take it back to his place."

"Sounds like fun," Randy said trying not to let his growing predicament show.

"Those nights are. Of course, there are nights where my father likes to overlook my 'condition'. He sets his associates up using me as a pawn. Just so he can get a bargaining chip."

"So he treats you like he's your pimp," Randy said huffing; the father was a piece of work.

"Something along those lines," John said turning away from Randy's gaze.

Randy moved his feet from the coffee table and put his mug down. He reached across and grabbed the second coffee, checking that some heat remained. Moving across the room, he held the cup to John's lips and allowed him to drink.

"Tell me when," Randy said.

John practically gulped the entire drink down before pulling away. Randy wasn't quite quick enough and some of the drink slipped down onto John's shirt.

"I'll let you change your shirt in a moment," Randy said.

"You're a bit of an unorthodox kidnapper, most done care about their victims," John said looking up at Randy.

"I hate being predictable."

"Does your boyfriend know what you get up to?"

"When he's around," Randy said without explanation.

"Do I get to know your name?"

"I'm considerate, not an idiot," Randy commented.

Randy released the ropes which bound John's arms to the chair and waited to see if the man would try to get away. Pulling on his arms he helped him from the chair and led him through to the bedroom.

"I can't change my top if my wrists are tied together."

"Right now, I'm more concerned with those pants," Randy said, eyeing John's crotch.

It was clear John knew how Randy's body had reacted earlier and Randy wanted some release. He had a hot guy at his mercy and damn it if he wasn't going to take his monies worth. He was getting paid for the job but in comparison to what his client was getting it was peanuts.

He shoved John down onto the bed and the man tried his hardest to get away by crawling further up the bed. Randy just smirked. He had John right where he wanted him. Creeping up the bed he moved over John so their lips were damn near touching. He could feel John looking at his lips, silently wishing to close the distance. He reached his hand around behind John and clicked the metal in place around his wrist.

As John reacted to the metal, pulling on it to see if he could get away, Randy reached around and clicked a second set of handcuffs onto John's other wrist before releasing the ropes that were starting to dig into his skin. As John fought the new restraints, Randy slid back off the bed, licking his lips.

"All your talk of sex," he said pulling off John's sneakers and socks before going for the belt around his waist before removing them, revealing his commando state. "It's getting me hot and bothered."

"You can't do this," John yelled at him. "You can't. Your job was to kidnap me, not to rape me."

"First, stop yelling, no one is going to hear you. I'm the only tenant in this building. Second," Randy said dropping his pyjama bottoms and letting John get a good view of his body. "Don't pretend you don't want this. You've been eyeing me up since you saw me react to your exploits."

"Not true," John said breathless.

"Please, you're a slut, John," Randy said moving back onto the bed. He reached out and cupped John's package. "Any chance of getting some and you don't care. How many of your dad's associates did you sleep with?"

"Jackass; I didn't choose… ohhhh," John said cutting off his sentence as he felt Randy's warm hand wrap around his shaft in a tight grip.

"What were you saying?"

Randy stroked him until John was a rock, loving the feel of his cock growing harder in his hand. John's fight left him as the euphoric feelings worked their way into his system. Randy knew he had talents, fisting a guy was one of them. Sucking him off was another, but that would come later. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out his tube of lube, squeezing some onto his hand, applying it to John's cock.

John may be the one tied up, but Randy was a submissive. He loved the feel of cock in him, filling him up. Something which shocked his boyfriend when they first got together. No-one ever expected Randy to be so compliant about being the bottom in a relationship. For him though it was his natural position. Doesn't mean he can't top from the bottom.

He quickly looked up his entrance, his cock hard from the thought of John being inside him.

"What if your boyfriend finds out?" John asked in one last ditch effort as Randy hovered above his cock.

"Let him, I enjoy his punishment sessions," Randy said. "Now stop trying to distract me. I'm horny as fuck and need to get fucked."

"I hate you," John said shooting daggers at Randy.

"Then take it out on my ass… oh wait you can't you're… ohhh fuck," he was caught off guard when John thrust up into him. Through all of his complaining it had been obvious John wanted it as much as Randy. He just had to deny because he felt obliged with his current situation.

"I may be tied up but I'm still a big strong guy. I have so much stamina I can fuck you till the sun comes up," John told him, sounding as cruel as Randy could be.

"The sun's already up, you idiot," Randy taunted him, getting exactly what he wanted from John.

"I meant tomorrow morning, or does your ransom need to be paid by then?" John asked.

"Oh shit… it's all sorted. As long as I get paid I'll let you go," Randy said, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as John flexed his hips again. "If I don't, fuck… I guess I get to keep you."

Randy rested his hands on John's chest as he started rising up and down his thick shaft. When he took the job, he wasn't even thinking about how good-looking the guy was. Though it was obvious from the photos he'd been given he was attractive. He shouldn't have tied him up. At least, he shouldn't have done it in his longue. He should have tied him up where he was out of sight.

It didn't matter now though, he was taking a ride and the guy was making it the ride of his life. He was obviously a talented man in his own right if he could thrust into Randy that hard when he was cuffed to the bed with his hands behind his back.

"Harder," he demanded hitting John's chest with his hands.

John was managing to brush against his prostate with every stroke making Randy wonder how much longer he could ultimately last. If this had been the other night his boyfriend would have grabbed hold of his cock by now with one of two ideas in mind. Helping him reach his orgasm, or stalling it by wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock.

Thankfully John was tied up and that wouldn't be happening, but he still had to consider how much longer. As though reading his mind, John somehow managed to change the angle of his thrusts and started stabbing at his bundle of nerves head on. The hard, sharp thrusts were enough to have Randy crying out in ecstacy.

"Ohh fuck, its good… damn it, no wonder you get chucked out the clubs. No one could stay quiet with you doing this."

"Never been banned though," John said with a hard thrust.

"Cause they enjoy the show," Randy muttered.

"They'd enjoy watching you," he groaned. "I know I do… fuck, are you close yet?"

"I've been fucking close for five fucking minutes, just trying to hold the fuck on," Randy moaned.

"Just lose it already," John ordered him.

Randy didn't need telling twice, he pushed John's shirt up, licking his lips at the sight of his washboard abs, and then grabbed hold of his cock, stroking himself to completion. John doubled his efforts and within moments Randy was crying John's name as he shot himself over John's stomach and even over his top a little.

After catching his breath, Randy rose up from John's still rock hard cock and slid down until he could take him into his mouth. With just a few short sucks and flick of his tongue over the head, John was losing it.

"Ohh fuck… gonna cum… swallow it down," John cried, ordering Randy again.

Randy felt his cock twitch at the demands, something about John's demanding nature turned him on and he hoped he could hear it again. He had a feeling if he asked he would do anything for the man. Swallowing around the cum flooding into his mouth as John practically drove his cock down his throat, Randy knew he was done for.

Climbing off the bed he headed into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and returned to the bedroom, stopping to get a clean shirt from his boyfriend's drawer.

"If I take those handcuffs off will you promise not to run?" Randy asked wiping off his spilt cum from John's stomach.

"What's in it for me to stay?"

"Time away from your father."

"Good enough."

Randy fetched the key and released John's wrists from their restraints. Trusting John at his word he left him to get changed and made his way through to the kitchen. After such an athletic morning he was getting hungry and wanted some dinner. While John changed however he had a phone call to make.

"Did you get it?"

"Every dollar," his associate said down the phone.

"Fine. Leave it where planned. I'll pick it up later. I've got to go," he said quickly hanging up as he heard John approaching.

"I have a proposal," John said as he walked in.

"It's a bit quick isn't it? We only met last night," Randy said with a smirk.

"If I promise not to run, you don't tie me up to that chair again," John suggested, ignoring Randy's comment.

Randy stalked across to him, trapping him against the wall, a hand either side of his head.

"You'd be my willing hostage?"

"What can I say, I liked that ass… hoping to get more of it," John shot back, getting a handful of Randy at the same time.

"You don't need to worry, the money's been paid," Randy said brushing John's hand off and stepping away.

Randy hated the idea of letting John go. He needed to feel more of that cock, but he kept his promise. When the money was paid, he'd be taken back.

"Oh."

Randy looked at John as he heard his reaction. Randy started going off the idea of getting involved in kidnappings. Even if he was paid well for it. If this is what could happen then he wanted no part of it. He had a boyfriend to think about. He didn't need to be concerned about what happened when his hostage went home.

What if they found out John had sex? Would John's father try something stupid? He was already acting as his pimp when it suited him. Would he realise he could make a profit from it and send John out on the streets to make him some money? He couldn't see that happen to John.

"So how does this work?" John asked, dragging Randy from his thoughts.

"I need to tie you up again," Randy said not looking at John.

"I hate that rope, don't you have something softer?" John asked. Randy still hadn't turned to face John but he could tell John had stepped closer, his voice not far from where he currently stood. "I wouldn't mind you tying me up again, if you used a scarf. I'd even let you blindfold me."

Randy took a sharp intake of breath as he felt John's fingers slide under his shirt, travelling up his spine, sending shivers through his bodies.

"You'd hate being blindfolded."

"I hate being tied up."

Randy moaned inwardly as he felt John's free hand move to the bottom of his shorts, again sliding up under the material. He hadn't put on any boxers since their antics in the bedroom and Randy was starting to regret it. No, not regret. He wanted it to happen. Whatever was happening. Was John telling him he wanted to stay?

"I have another idea," John said as his fingers edged around to the front of Randy's shorts, getting increasingly closer to Randy's package. "How about I show you what I can do with my hands free, and then once you've recovered, which may be a while, you can do one of two things."

"What?" Randy said, his voice ragged.

"Let me fuck you senseless again… or take me home and go back to your boyfriend."

"Then we better move back to the bedroom," he muttered.

"Kitchen will be fine," John said removing his hands and shoving Randy so he fell toward the kitchen counter.

Randy stopped his fall by grabbing hold of the countertop. This was going to be rough and he was going to be in heaven. He felt his shorts being ripped down, exposing his ass to John. John's fingers were at his entrance, probing him gently at first and then becoming rougher when he felt how loose he still was.

By the time Randy heard the zipper on John's pants being lowered, Randy was already trying not to beg for completion. John was a seriously talented man. Without any words being spoken or glances between them. Randy felt John pressing at his opening. He gasped as he felt John's huge cock push into him, in one thrust John was buried to his balls inside Randy.

"Fuck me," Randy said to himself more than John.

"My pleasure."

John's voice had become deep and serious when he spoke and Randy gripped the countertop hard as he felt John pull out, knowing when he thrust back in it would be hard and fast. And John didn't disappoint.

He set a pace that no one would be able to keep up with and Randy felt like he was being drilled through. Every thrust sent chills throughout his body making him weak at the knees. How was he even standing? His knees should have buckled with the first thrust. He stretched his hand across the kitchen unit, looking for something to hold onto but it was no good.

"FUCK," he yelled, his knees finally buckling from the pleasure.

"Not so fast," John said catching him from falling to his knees. "I'm nowhere near finished."

Randy let John haul him back to his feet, never ceasing his movements. Randy never had it so good. Was this is plan? To fuck him so good he wouldn't be able to sit, therefore wouldn't be able to take him home. If it was, it was working.

John was keeping pace, never breaking his stride, not once, and Randy couldn't take it much longer. He needed to cum.

"John… please… need to come."

"Are you begging? As the hostage, I believe that's my line," John teased him.

"Fucking well make me cum so hard I won't be able to sit straight for a week," Randy cursed.

"Fine," John said thrusting harder into Randy and reaching around to grab his cock. "This bad boy shot a fair amount earlier. Wonder if he can do it again."

Randy groaned at John's words as he was hauled around, his arms now trapped by his sides by John's arms. John perched on one of the stools and stayed deep within Randy, pressing against his prostate, his hand now jerking Randy's cock. Inside of him, he could feel John's cock twitching. He was hitting his limit as well.

"Mind if I fill you up?"

"Do what you like," Randy said, not caring at this point, he was just looking to cum, and cum hard.

"Your boyfriend won't mind?" John asked.

"I don't care," Randy said. "Now make me cum."

John worked harder on Randy's cock as Randy writhed wishing he could grab something. Instead all he could do was clench his fists. His writhing was sending John into a tither and it was only mere moments until John yelled his completion. With his cock already pressed in deep against Randy's sweet spot, the force of his cum exploding out sent Randy flying over the edge.

"Ohhhh shit, fuck, god almighty," he screamed as his knees buckled once more, his cum shooting out across the room landing forcefully on the floor.

Once again, John caught him before he fell and held him up and against his body. Randy let his head lull backward and rest against John's shoulder, his strength completely gone from his body. Randy felt John pull out of him and then switch them around so Randy could sit on the stool, wincing as he did causing John to smirk.

John helped Randy clean up, even using his tongue in places, causing Randy to moan and his cock to twitch in excitement, damn he can't believe body is even considering going again. John jokingly saying 'down boy' when he saw helped Randy back into his shorts. Randy's very willing hostage helped him through to the lounge and onto the couch before disappearing back into the kitchen.

A few long minutes later, Randy heard the microwave ping and John brought through some food for them to eat. He sat in the chair next to the sofa and they ate in comfortable silence. It was only after the food was devoured the silence became uncomfortable.

"So what's your decision?" John asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked confused getting a roll of the eyes from John.

"Am I going home," he said before breaking into a sly grin. "Or do I get to pound that ass some more?"

Randy looked at John for a long while, trying his hardest to make a decision. It was difficult but he made it anyway.

"I have a boyfriend. I'll drop you home. Or nearby at least," he said getting up from the sofa and going through to the bedroom. He returned a minute later with John's shirt, throwing it at him. "You better wear that one. They might suspect something."

"Are you going to tie me up?" John asked, looking sad and scared at the same time.

"No… at least, not until we get there. I'll have to, so it looks realistic."

Randy left John to get ready and pottered about in the kitchen. He'd have to get rid of the apartment. He couldn't eat in there again, not without thinking of John fucking him.

"Guess I'm ready," John said walking into the room.

Randy grabbed his keys from the side unit and stormed out of the room, knowing John was following behind. He led John down to the back entrance of the building where he kept his car. For some unknown reason, he held the door open for John like they were going on a date. This was stupid. He was kidnapper and John was his hostage.

He drove the twenty miles or so until they were in reach of John's family home. He pulled over on an unused street and stopped the engine, sitting quietly with John for a moment before reaching onto the back seat and grabbing a short length of rope.

"Do I least get to know your name?" John asked as he held his wrists out for Randy.

"No."

As soon as the rope was in place, Randy stretched across and opened the passenger door. He turned his head to look at John, he looked solemn, like he knew he was going back to a place far worse than being a hostage.

Randy closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately, exploring his mouth with his tongue. He tasted everything that John had to offer until John pulled away. He lifted his arms and lowered them around Randy's neck. Randy kissed him once more, this time with John's tongue fighting the battle for dominance. Even with his hands tied, Randy succumbed to John, letting the muscle built man taste him.

As they fought to get air into their lungs, they pulled apart and regained their breaths. Randy stared into John's eyes, pleading with him. He didn't want this, but he'd lose his money if he did. It was a job he screamed in his head. A fucking job let the bastard go. Reluctantly he listened to his conscience and pulled away from John.

John nodded at him, understanding what he had decided and he stepped out of the car. Before he could change his mind, Randy started the engine and drove off back toward his home.

_Later that night…_

Randy sat in his convertible, the engine ticking over as he waited for his boyfriend to appear. It had been a long day and Randy was still pleasurably sore from his antics with John in the kitchen of his apartment. Not to mention the precursor activities in the bedroom. Man his cock was good.

He leant his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes, remembering ever thrust of John's powerful hips. His strong arms holding him up as he was about to fall on two occasions.

"You asleep on me?"

"If I am, it's your fault," Randy said turning his head and looking deep into the eyes of his boyfriend. "Did they buy it?"

"Hook… line… and sinker," John said jumping over the door to the convertible.

"Feet off the seat, I just had it detailed," Randy scowled at his boyfriend. "Did you get the money?"

"Don't you trust me?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just making sure we got it, that's our future."

"I got every dollar of it, short of your fees of course," John said smiling at Randy. "My very own bad boy has his uses. Short of being a good fuck."

"My fees are already in a bank account waiting to be spent," Randy said.

"That's our future baby, you're not spending it on anything other than what we agreed," John chastised him.

Randy pulled John across from his seat so he was straddling him. He pulled him down into a searing kiss, letting his hands wander the expanse of his ass.

"If I didn't love being fucked by you so much; I'd want a piece of that ass," Randy said, biting at John's ear.

"Never in a million years. Today was the closest you are ever getting to topping me," John said kneeling up so his straining pants were in front of Randy's face. "Feel like making me happy."

"Mmm, the mood you're in, you'll be fucking my face rather than letting me blow you," Randy said unzipping John's pants.

"Same thing," John said as Randy pulled John's already hard cock out.

Before they could get any further blue and red lights flooded the car from the side, letting anyone nearby see what they were getting up. Neither man made any attempt to tuck John's cock in, quite the opposite, since Randy started teasing John with his touch.

"Boys, as much as you like to put on a show, if I find you going at it again in public, I'm going to arrest your asses," the cop said walking up to the side of the car.

"He's insatiable, serg," John said as Randy licked the head of his cock, causing him to moan the last word.

"Randy, did you hear what I said?" the cop said again.

"Yeah, catch us again, we go to prison," Randy said not even making eye contact with the police officer. He snapped out of his task and slapped John's ass. "We have to get going. Down boy."

Randy moved John back to his seat, hoping the cop would move back to his squad car and drive off. The cop just stared at them, knowing what they had in mind.

"Tuck that thing in and get out of here," he instructed.

Before John even thought about putting his cock away, Randy was speeding off down the road toward the interstate. Boston was a long drive from Tampa and realistically with as much money in the car as they had, they didn't need to be pulled in to the station otherwise all their hard work was wasted.

As soon as they were on a clear stretch of interstate, John reached over and took Randy out from his confines.

"Want to have some fun on the way to Boston?" John asked. "A thank you for helping me get away from him."

"Johnny, it's a twenty hour drive from Tampa, and I don't need a thank you," Randy warned as John lowered his head into Randy's lap and took Randy's cock into his mouth.

"Hmm," he said letting him go with a pop. "Wonder how long you can last."

"Oh god," Randy moaned as John lowered back down. Regardless of his warnings, Randy couldn't stop the hand that pushed John down further onto his cock making him gag a little. Damn he was going to be punished for that.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**I'm off to watch Mr Orton in Cardiff tonight and then John in Nottingham. Hoping to have a birthday oneshot for Johnny tomorrow as well. No promises though, depends how much time I have between the travelling and the show.**


End file.
